A computer network includes servers that provide service to connected computing devices. The network may be audited for information related to the servers and the computing devices. For example, an administrator may desire to determine proper web server configuration or whether the network withstands security breach attempts. In a conventional system, server configuration information may be obtained by using an auditing application. The auditing application collects server configuration data for all servers on a network. Typically, the auditing application collects configuration data for all servers even though the administrator does not require information about all the servers. Auditing servers unnecessarily that are not targeted may disrupt network operations, especially if the server is in an operative state. A typical auditing application does not allow a user to customize the configuration settings to be audited.